


The Hat

by Gepardo



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Men In Black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/pseuds/Gepardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Agent B observe her new co-workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

 

Belle, or Agent B as they were referring to her now, sat quietly by her senior partner while he deleted every single little scrap of her existence from the world. She would be a little more disturbed by how easy a time he was having doing this if it wasn’t for the fact that she had two things distracting her; her fingertips still aching a bit from the erasing of her fingerprints, and the fact that there were aliens all around her.  Craning her neck back as she tried to see the features of a rather tall one, she blinked owlishly as her mind tried to understand how this being would disguise as anything between the human world but perhaps a double deck bus, her attention was brought downwards when from the corner of her eye, she saw little top hat bouncing along. 

“…R?”  She poked the grumpy man besides her, still erasing away at her existence. 

“Yes?”

“We are all suppose to look alike, right?” That seemed to get his attention better, at least enough for him to look her way. “I mean, all the agents are suppose to dress the same, right?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Then….why is he wearing a top hat?” She pointed towards hat wearer, behind the flares of color added to the inside and cuffs, she could see that some point it had been a black suit like everyone else’s. 

“…That’s Agent J.” The low merriment she detected coming from her partner’s normally monotonous tone didn’t go unnoticed. Apparently the strange agent was of great amusement to him. “You are right, we are all suppose to have the same uniform.”

“Why not remove it?”

“We have tried….the next day, he always has it back on his head.”

She bit her lower lip a little before suggesting the next thing, it seemed a bit cruel, but the boring suits were suppose to keep their identities secret. “….why not destroy it?”

He chuckled. “See, here is the thing, we have done that. We have burn it, pulverize it, cut it, dissected it, shred it, fed it to genetically modified moths, dipped it in acid and sold it to an alien going to the other end of the universe….and he still somehow wore it to work the next day. That’s the same exact hat that we always remove form his head. Exact same fibers, exact same logo in the inside, exact same dimensions to minuscule measurements, everything.”

“Alien hat?”

“…We figured that, but…all of it register as a common, run-of-the-mill top hat.”

“How is that possible?” She stared at him in completely disbelief.

“We don’t know, but it drives Agent W up the walls.”


End file.
